


Next time, I'll try and dodge the bullet

by lailah



Series: Sara & Felicity Shorts [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lailah/pseuds/lailah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm not sure what it is about them but I can see Sara & Felicity working really well together as a couple, so here are my drabbles about them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Next time, I'll try and dodge the bullet

Sara/Felicity pairing based around 2x14

Sara didn’t know what to say, the anger inside her was boiling, but she knew she had to say something.“For someone with such a high IQ, what you did tonight was incredibly stupid.” She finally formed a sentence in her brain that wasn’t so much an insult as it was a fact. Felicity didn’t reply she just kept quiet and stared at the backs of her co-vigilantes. “What were you thinking Felicity?” After a few breaths and false starts, Felicity finally formed an answer.  
“I wasn’t,” she murmured head tipping to the left and turning back to try and get a look at what Sara was doing. 

“Face the front,” she commanded, her voice full of authority. “I know you weren’t, this could have been a lot worse, and then what would we have done, hmm?”  
“Look I’m not going to say I’m sorry, because I’m not, I’d do it again,” Felicity didn’t like being spoken to as a child, she never had, she had always been more mature than her peers. “But next time, I’ll try and dodge the bullet,” she bit down on her lip as she tried to hide the grin that was forming. 

“There won’t be no next time,” Sara muttered distastefully. “Done.” Her breath floated over Felicity’s skin as she pressed a kiss to her shoulder before pulling one of Ollie’s shirt over her blonde friend, hiding body away from prying eyes. “You two can turn around,” she spoke a little louder placing the bloody swabs in the cardboard tray and then dumping that try into the bin. “My hero is stitched up.” Oliver and Diggle turned back around to a grinning Felicity and since her smile was infectious both of them were grinning along side her.  
“Am I the only one who thinks what she did was stupid?” Sara groaned slamming her fist down on the steel table top harsher than she planned.  
“Come on Sara, I’m fine,” Felicity argued. “See!” Felicity dropped shirt over her shoulder to show Sara forgetting both Oliver and Diggle were watching.  
“Felicity!” they cried turning on their heels in a blur, apparently the painkiller Diggle had given her messed with her brain more than usual.  
“Such gentlemen,” Felicity giggled rolling her eyes. Shaking her head Sara moved around to stand in front of the young woman, she pulled the shirt back over and button a few of the buttons to keep it in place.  
“For my eyes only,” Sara whispered placing a chaste kiss to Felicity waiting lips. It was hard to just stop at one, but neither Dig or Oliver officially knew that there was something going on between the two female members of the team.  
“Sara take her home,” Oliver pipped up cast a quick glance over his shoulder making sure Felicity was properly covered before turning back around. “We’ll shut up shop,” he motioned to Dig who just nodded and winked.  
“Thanks,” Sara answered relieved that she wouldn’t have to spend another minute here, when all she wanted to do was get Felicity back to her apartment and into bed. They both nodded and wandered off, saying goodbye to Felicity in the process. “Come on,” she heaved Felicity to her feet and caught her when she wobbled.  
“Is the room spinning?” Felicity breathed, eyes wide as she watched the room swim around inside her head. 

Sara drove Felicity’s car back to her apartment, tucking into it’s usual spot and then helping the wounded girl out the car and into the warmth of the building. The elevator ride was short and sweet, and Felicity spent it leant against Sara her eyes closed as the rising box messed with her head even more. She groaned all the way down the hall to the apartment about how much her head hurt and she was now regretting taking the bullet. Sara couldn’t help but smile from behind her, she was so innocent compared to her. She hadn’t be tainted by the world yet and she didn’t tell the last six years of her life through the scars marking her flesh. 

After rooting through Felicity’s bag Sara found the house keys, unlocked the door and kicked it open. Felicity followed her in leant against the wall beside the door as Sara pushed it shut and knocked the bolt home. “Bed,” Sara put her hands on Felicity tiny waist and pulled towards the bedroom. Pushing her down so she was sat on the double bed, Sara went in search of bed clothes for her. 

Finding an old top, which she was pretty sure was one of hers and a pair of baggy PJ bottoms covered with sheep faces, Sara rounded on Felicity and helped her change. Getting into the top was hardest as it meant shifting her shoulder a lot, but after some time she was in her PJ’s and Sara was tucking her in.  
“Stay,” Felicity spoke softly and she didn’t offer it as a question, but more as a final decision. Nodding and not at all reluctantly, Sara slipped out of her own stuff, folding her jeans and top up and dropping them onto the chair Felicity kept in the corner of her room, she crawled into bed and tucked herself up beside wounded girlfriend.

Neither of them were touching just laying opposite each other, drinking in each others presence.  
“Thank you,” Felicity was the first to speak and it wasn’t what Sara expected.  
“For what?”  
“For looking after me,” Felicity explained a yawn breaking up her words.  
“Always,” she Sara shifting forwards just a inch or so she could place a kiss on Felicity soft lips, after pulling back she had to place another three there before she was content enough to lay back down. “Sleep,” Sara chuckled tapping the other blondes nose with the tip of her finger. Felicity nodded sleepily and tucked her face into the pillow, her mind switching off instantly. 

It took Sara a little longer to fall asleep after Felicity, she was still too busy re-playing that evenings adventures over and over in her mind. Each time they led to Felicity dying in her arms, she couldn’t quite get it out of her head that she could have lost Felicity, the only person to ever really accept her, along with Ollie. A sigh escaped her lips as she tucked her hands under head and watched the ever innocent looking Felicity Smoak sleep the night away, just like she did most evenings.


End file.
